


Acolytes in Crisis

by Space_Revenant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Revenant/pseuds/Space_Revenant
Summary: On a mission to retrieve a Sith Holocron, two competing Acolytes find themselves in a deadly scenario. What will they compromise in order to survive?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Star Wars





	Acolytes in Crisis

Part I - The Fire

Crimson blades clashed over a sacred holocron on the far side of Korriban. In the hands of a scarred human male rested an ancient deposit of forgotten knowledge from the legendary Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Opposite to him, a red Twi’lek violently swung her blades in an effort to claim the artifact for herself. As she pulled it from his grasp, he reached out with the Force to bring it back. At the same time, she used her rage at him to keep it near her. Beneath the two of them, the ground collapsed and they found themselves within a dark orange cavern, the holocron equidistant from either one of them.   
“Damn you!” The Twi’lek shouted when the dust settled. “You broke my kriffing leg!”   
“Well, my dear, if I’m honest the fall broke your leg.” He replied from across the cave. Though he chuckled, there was a wheeze in his voice that betrayed a serious chest injury.   
“You kriffing moof-milker! I’ll kill you when I get over there! I swear it!” She retorted, her voice scratching with rage.   
“I think my ribs are shattered, if it helps!” He shouted back at her, lying on his back in agony.  
“My master, the fearsome Lord Einar, he’ll come for me! He’ll come for me and murder you!” Her words dripped with venom-coated rage. Her master had put his faith in her to complete this trial on her own, to ascend to the next level of Sith, and she laid broken and without the holocron in a forgotten cave.   
“My master will have noticed something wrong soon enough, he’ll come for me before yours does. He’ll pull me out of this kriffing cave and you’ll be stuck here to starve, whelp.” The human male coughed.   
The two of them sat across the dimly lit cave from one another, only ten meters apart, staring daggers into each other until the sun set over Korriban’s red sands.   
“You’re lucky my leg is shattered! I would come over there and show you what it truly means to be Sith!” She spat in his direction.   
“You aren’t Sith! I’m not Sith! Neither of us have what it takes to be Sith! Look at us, freezing and starving in a cave miles from any help! If we were Sith, we would need no help. Our own power would be enough to pull us from the depths of this mess, instead we rot here like wounded beasts!” He shouted, but not at her, only spewing his rage into the air.   
A long silence followed. The darkness of night consumed the cave and the two were left with only the sounds of each other’s breathing. From across the cavern, the human could hear the Twi’lek shivering.   
“Are you cold?” He asked, finally snapping the tension. She refused to answer though, any admission of weakness would only cement his theory and prove that she was not worthy of the title of Sith. He tried to connect with her again, “Well I’m bloody cold.” He said, coughing at the end of the sentence.   
Bones cracked and muscles strained like strings too tightly tuned on a fragile instrument, but he pulled himself up in a position to extend his hand outwards. Pulling from his physical pain of his shattered ribs and the emotional toll of his failure, he reached out with the Force to channel small sparks of lightning to the end of his fingertips. The blue energy crackled and caught a small pile of leaves and broken tree that had fallen with them into the pit. The Twi’lek winced at the sight of the lightning, but was grateful when she felt the warmth of the flame. It burned closer to her than it did to him, generosity was rare among their Order. By showing his care for another being, willingly placing a fire away from himself and towards someone who needed it, he had proven his own point. He was not meant to be Sith, and they both knew it.   
“My name is Dia’koyi.” She said, finally. He smiled and looked over at her, finally able to see her clearly in the firelight. To his surprise, she bore the harder features of a Pureblooded Sith on her face and chest, a detail he had missed in the chaos of their earlier clash. Her cheekbones had small tendrils that framed her face, and her chest and elbows bore the characteristic bone Spurs common amongst many Pureblooded Sith. Even if she were only a quarter Sith Pureblood as opposed to half, disappointing a parent must have stung deeper than failing her master. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat.   
“I am called Solutus.” He replied. For a brief moment he thought he saw a flash of a smile across her crimson face. “I have given you fire as a sign of amity between us, nevertheless I sleep with my lightsaber at hand.” He said as he telekinetically pulled the heavy metal hilt into his palm. He then rolled over and tried to find something resembling rest.   
Koyi studied him for a moment, his breathing was unsteady and he hardly moved. If she had to guess, she figured his lung had been punctured during his injury. She looked down at her leg and began construction of a crude splint out of stone and torn linens from her dress. By the time she was finished, her pain had not subsided, but she at least figured she would not have to re-break her leg just to walk normally again. The half-Twi’lek looked over at Solutus again, he had finally fallen into sleep, but he had let go of his lightsaber. Any self-respecting Sith would take advantage of the opportunity. They would use the Force to turn the hilt only slightly and ignite the blade, ending his miserable life before he even realized what had happened, but she did not. Her frustration with him had subsided, there was no honor in killing a sleeping, wounded foe, especially one that could be an ally to her. She felt the power in her grasp and chose to let it go. He was right, the two of them were not Sith, but for the first time in what felt like her entire existence, she was at peace with herself.


End file.
